hylian saria and dark
by Zeldadude47
Summary: im not much for titles but dark link is back and wants to be human while saria is turned human. if you want to know how or why read the story. probably SariaDark im not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Kokiri forest is the green wonderland home of the kokiri a race of children of the forest who never age a day. Usually known by others to have red hair some do in fact have blonde. Put the one that sticks out the most, the person we will be sharing the life of, the one and only sage of the forest Saria is the only kokiri in history to sport green hair and a smile that never fades.

This of course wasn't the case recently when her life long friend and the boy she thought she may even have loved (although it had turned out he was hylian and there fore they were different races altogether) had left on a quest to find his fairy companion. The Deku shrub could of course have given him another fairy but to live so long without and then be thrown into an adventure to save the world with navi he grew far to close to her to replace her.

Saria sat still in the kokiri forest meadow normally playing her ocarina but not this time instead she just sat looking at her feet as if the answers to all her problems were written on the laces of her boots. It was a cold day not that she'd noticed since there wasn't much wind at the meadow and she was always comfortable in the forest no matter what the circumstances. Maybe it was part of beings the forest sage or maybe it was all in her head.

As she sat there was a rustle of leaves behind her and without turning around Saria said with as much empathy as humanly (or kokirily if you're big on being correct) possible

"Mido I told you I wanted to be left alone. Why that so hard to understa…"

Saria paused of course because instead of a red headed midget with a superiority complex she was presented by link. Of course it wasn't actually link Saria wasn't that lucky. It had his features but wore them with a more laid back look as if he didn't care about anyone or anything. Of course she could only make out the frame since the sun behind him seemed to make it hard to see him. But as if on cue, as if nature itself wanted this man to make a good entrance a cloud blocked out the sun giving Saria the full image of him.

He wasn't link at all more like a shadow of him as all cloths weapons and even his hair was black with a pale white skin and piercing red eyes that seemed to almost glow. It was of course at this point that he smirked a smile so dripping with amusement at her that she realised she had been staring for what was going on into the 3rd minute.

"Don't worry little lady I'll leave you alone as soon as you tell me what I want to hear. And by the way beautiful if you lie I'll rip your head off"

He still had the smirk put he sounded so seriously Saria could feel her legs shake. But other than tell him where link was, who she realized must have been who he was talking about since the whole identical twins thing was a bit of a give away she replied

"Who and what are you. You look Hylian put your eyes say different. Plus I sense the touch of Ganondorf but all of his slaves were mindless tools without emotion."

"It's not very wise to change the subject on someone with a sword on his back who just threatened you"

He said looking a little annoyed but still trying to be as cool as ever.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours. Is that so much to ask"

Saria plainly said as if she was trying to sound as cool as him. Of course it was a little hard to pull seeing as he was 3 feet taller than her with the whole all black, man of mystery thing working for his image.

"You're lucky I'm disparate girly because I normally don't act this courteous to anyone especially friends of my good"

"'your good' what's that supposed to mean"

raising an eyebrow Saria listened on

"I was originally created by Ganondorf from link. When link fought phantom Ganon in your temple the phantom cut links arm, not badly but enough to make it bleed. Once the battle was over and link left Ganondorf collected the drops of blood and made me from it. But Ganondorf couldn't copy link completely I mean if he could he would have just made an army of himself. Oh no the spell used only copied an aspect of the target. Ganon thought long and hard 'should I copy his greed or maybe his anger or even his depression' but no sadly in the end Ganon was finally hit with inspiration and decided to manifest links hatred."

Saria was just staring at him for what seemed like forever she knew the power of the triforce but to just copy a living breathing person for your own purposes. She finally decided something must be said a blurted out

"So you're just a shadow of one emotion. Not even a real being"

He looked at her as she raised her hands to her mouth shocked at what she said since she felt she had just gotten herself killed. But to her surprise he smirked once more

"Don't worry honey I'm a copy of hatred not anger I don't really get pissed off much." He then cleared his throat "Now hold up your part of the bargain girl tell me where is Blondies at"

"Why do you want him so badly?"

"So I can become whole. I read in a spell book of how I came to be and at the end of the instructions was a small almost unreadable note stating to make me whole I would have to drink his blood."

Saria could feel the blood run from her face and whispered the words

"Isn't there another way" which he seemed to actually think about "there are a few like make a potion out of really hard to find artefacts and items and stuff like that but to be honest once I seen the list of objects drinking links blood seemed far easier"

Saria was now I little angry that this guy was so lazy he kill to get out of doing a little work

"Well now that you've told me that entire story evil link (she doesn't know his name yet so she's making it up) you can go to hell because I would die before letting you harm link" his smirk seemed to disappear at this frightening Saria to her core. He quickly grabbed her neck and shouted

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS" but when she didn't responded and struggled more he went to punch her in the hopes of her screaming a location before his fist connected with her but alas she didn't speak but screamed in fear with her eyes closed shut.

What seemed like an eternity past but she never felt a thing. Opening one eye then the other she seen him looking at her with an expression of regret as he slowly said

"I should have pretended I was the real link gone evil or goth or something maybe then I could have gotten it out of you." He placed her gently on the ground and started to walk away saying in a regretful tone of voice

"no one will tell me where he first Zelda, then the girl at the ranch called aggie or Sarah or whatever and now you" Saria almost laughed at him talking about Malon since the original link would have never have forgotten her name Saria sometimes thought he may have had a crush on her but she didn't try and find out

"Her name is Malon" Saria said almost about to smile till she realized it wasn't link she was talking to it was just a little hard to comprehend "and no ones knows where he is anyway they just care about him to much to even give you a hint on where to look"

His eyebrows perked at this and he turned to her with a snug look. This was the closest thing to info on link he had gotten since the castle guards had seen he talking to Zelda and Malon was just a little to perky and happy to him when she said she didn't know even after threatening her she just thought he was joking she just laughed and patted his elbow

"guess ill have to look for those items then put to be honest it would have been nice to make my dear old twin pay for what he did to me" it was then Saria managed to notice she had been following him as he talked and they were in a part of the woods she hadn't seen.

'Wait' she'd thought with fear 'this isn't part of the forest there's to little trees and shrubs and other fauna here OH No I am in Hyrule field!' but as she had expected her head to explode or for her to fall dead or sometime after hearing the Deku tree stories about Benny the Kokiri who'd left the forest and wound up dead she was shocked to realized she didn't even have a headache was the great Deku tree lying or was it her being a sage protected her.

Well this was of course until she fell to the ground gasping for air holding her throat

"Wholly crap what's wrong" shouted the shadow after seeing the whole seen

"Kokiri…aren't….supposed….to…leave…forest" is all she got before she blanked out.

It was several hours later that she woke up in a sleeping bag on the ground of Hyrule field where she had collapsed. Although she didn't become aware of this for a while as her vision was blurry and her body felt bizarre. She yawned and stretched only to realize her arms where huge. She gasped in fear and looked at her hands only she couldn't because her breasts where in her way. Wait since when had she had breasts.

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" by now her vision was perfect. it hit her like a sack of bricks (those smaller red kind of bricks not the grey concrete ones since it would only take like two or three of those to fill a sack)

"IM HYLIAN" she shouted. Of course dark link was by a fire 8 or 9 feet away from her with smirk. He got up and walked over to her. She then looked up at him with a tear or two in her eyes as he sat beside her and said with a smile that was sheepish and nervous

"I think I should explain"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry it's a really good explanation and original too and I am not just saying that so you'll come back I am seriously proud of it

anyway review please I need feed back so I can improve and you can enjoy more chapters its the cycle of writing your only helping yourself so there's no point not to review

Oh and by the way that wasn't Malon bashing I was just looking for a cheap laugh


	2. Chapter 2

It was unusually quiet for a long time. This was mainly because dark link was trying to think of the best way to describe what happened to her and Saria was to busy looking at herself.

She was thin, tan and with more of a cuteish quality than a sexy quality which she guessed was for the best since kokiris were cute and she needed to stay as close to looking like her old self as she could to get through this. Of course she was lucky she wasn't able to see her face since her body only looked like a more mature version of her old but her face was much much different.

Her face was beautiful with glowing silky skin that was smooth to the touch and with beautiful long hair of the same colour but a little darker. If Saria had seen a woman like this as a Kokiri she would have been unbelievably jealous of her but under the circumstances she really just didn't care about looks any more she just wish she was species and height she was used to.

"Ahem" dark link cleared his throat to get her attention "well I am honestly not really sure how to sugar coat this doll so ill just be blunt"

He cleared his throat again in an attempt to snap her back to reality and make her pay attention to him despite the fact she was human

"links was a GOD" he said with a look of distaste so as to show how he disliked the idea of link with power.

"WHAT!" Sarias voice was loader than it used to be and she hadn't meant to scream in darks ear like that.

"Well" dark shoke his head and turned to her smiling genuinely like link used to "ya see it seems old link went and saved the world again in some far off town of Termina or something and had to become a god called 'fierce deity' to save the day with some magic mask"

not that this wasn't interesting or anything it was just that it didn't tell her why the hell she was human. She wanted to scream at him but stopped herself. He may have looked like link but he seemed a little unstable who knew what he was capable of.

"So" short, sweet and to the point plus it would piss him of saying it.

"So that means when he became a god seeing as I am an aspect of him I became an aspect of a god"

"So" she was giggling a little at the annoyed look on his face since he seemed to think this was great news.

"so I had the power to do what ever I wanted for a couple of minutes while link was a god and I even had enough time to turn myself human but I couldn't because you miss needed had to have your precious oxygen your just lucky I was nice enough to turn you human so you'd survive"

After he had finished with his little rant Saria felt more curious than sorry and said "why didn't you turn us both human"

He sighed heavily and said "because since I am only part of link I was only part OF a god so my power was limited and it took me longer to perform miracles and in the time it took brother dearest to save Termina and take off the god mask I had only turned you human and hadn't time for myself"

She did feel a little guilty but knew deep down that he didn't hate her for it as he would have chosen her of himself any day. Darklink and link where more alike than see had first thought but didn't voice this opinion as him still seemed little he was the part of link with the short temper and he seemed to hate link for reasons unknown although he was the manifestation of hated so him could hardly be blamed for hating

"I'm Saria by the way" she said hoping to change the subject. She had done nothing wrong so why should she get told of for it.

"I known" he said raising to his feet and walking away

"Wait!" Saria shouted getting up from the sleeping bag only to notice her clothes hadn't changed with her and where now very tit and revelling.

Darklink half turned and gave an evil smile "I didn't put you in that sleeping bag for warmth its around 26 degrees out. I put you in it cause I couldn't think straight with those around" he was pointing at her chest.

He waited for her to blush knowing she would then he laughed and continued walking.

Saria now through the sleeping bag round herself and continued after him.

"y-you never said your name" she had said in a vain attempt to change the subject.

He looking at her with a raised eyebrow and smile "I'm a dark version of link hence darklink was it really that hard to work out"

"Well darklink (not very original she thought) um h-how do I become a Kokiri again" she said with a no could that she couldn't

"You can't cutey you only had 2 options: be a dead Kokiri or a live human." He didn't look at her this time as he knew although they had just meet he knew she wouldn't like that at all

"I can't believe it they wont believe me if I go back to Kokiri forest and the other sages may not even know its me since I've been altered by a god" she looked really depressed fell to her knees and although she had always wished to be human she didn't like these circumstance at all they where to inconvenient she just wasn't ready.

"Come on then I'm sure that Zelda will know its you, she is the leader of the sages and the triforce of wisdom has made her smarter than the average blonde" Saria was taken back firstly because the incarnation of hatred wanted to help her and secondly that he had no respect for the princess. Even sneezing while talking about her was considered the worst thing possible even if you were complementing her. And here he was the copy of the hero of time calling Zelda a ditzy blonde.

"Seems you liked that joke hm?" she was shocked to realized she had laughed but everything he said seemed to be intensified by the way he talked and moved so even bad jokes were funny.

"Your probably right. But why did you know who I was and why did you turn me human instead of sending me back to Kokiri forest?"

"not sure I wasn't thinking straight I had just become a god out of no where I was a little confused I just thought if you were human you could be in the field." He shrugged and stopped walking so he could look at her with his piercing red eyes "and I know who you are because I have links memories although they become little blurry after he turns 11."

Saria felt as though she had so many other questions but couldn't think of any which meant they walked in silence for around 30 minutes until Saria seen he was looking at her

"What?" she asked

"you're the first and probably last human iv ever made and I have to say I am really proud of myself although all I really did was think 'beautiful, cute and with a sweet pair of legs" he was now looking down at the 'sweet' pair of legs with a smirk until she used the sleeping bag (which she was still wrapped in) to cover them

"your really rude and nothing like link"

"Nothing like him ha I'm his double I just say things he'd be to shy to think"

"you may have helped me but you-hey its lon lon ranch" she stared off behind him over a wall and there it was lon lon ranch the biggest (since it's the only) ranch in Hyrule

"Oh god lets keep walking" darklink seemed to grunt and look away which given how cool and collected he usually was was a surprise to Saria who raised an eyebrow

"Were you planning on taking me to the castle?"

"That was the idea I need supplies if I'm going on a quest to turn human"

"well I'm not walking into a town like this with children sized cloths and a muddy sleeping bag lets go see if I can get clothes in lon lon ranch and maybe stop for the night it is getting dark"

"Well I don't wanna see the ditz in there any time soon and her fathers a bit of a workaholic I don't think he slept in a week. He acts sort of funny cause of it"

"come one Malons not so bad she's a nice person and talon hadn't always been like that he used to be lazy till link-" she had to stop herself there as she didn't want to talk about her love with the man capable of drinking his blood.

"Lets go then this doesn't seem like an argument I'm likely to win and I don't care enough to try" dark spun on his heels and headed towards the ranch.

Saria followed lost in thoughts of link. Dark had distracted her from her depression that he had left for almost a day and it was nice not thinking of link constantly but she didn't want to forget him either she loved him to much for that.

They were quiet once again until they reached the entrance of the ranch and darklink sighed and built up some courage then walked in step with Saria into the ranch

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think of this chapter personally I felt it was a little boring while writing it but that's only because it's only been two characters for both chapters and I can't waited to write about the ranch and town people. I'm seriously thinking of making this a Saria/darklink fic too but id love some reviews


End file.
